User blog:Lissamel123/Sugary Sweet Contest
Happy National Doughnut Day to you all! I hope it was splendid. Contests, indeed, are becoming dime a dozen. However, how can I resist forcing you to draw me things in the hopes of gaining something? So here we are! If there's something I enjoy, it's candy. And dark carnivals, obscurity, and cartoons--But candy. So why not make a whole contest devoted to the sugary stuff? With the master of useless tasks Hugo Trivial as my partner, in a new pink suit with a walking-stick made of peppermint bark, we would like to present my first contest: Lissamel's Sugary Sweet Contest! Your Task Create a candy-themed outfit for your OC. Anything goes. If you want to base it on Monster High's own Sweet Screams line, the infamous Trickster Mode of Homestuck, or a Fairy Kei-type thing with biscuits and frosting, knock yourself out! Design variety is quite welcome here, as long as candy or any other sort of sweet (i.e. doughnuts, cakes, cookies) are somehow involved. The deadline is JUNE 24TH. '''Wait, Hugo, why 24? Wouldn't 25 be...Whatever, 24th. Rules *Dollmakers are '''not allowed, but bases are, begrudgingly, permitted. *'No use of any already candy-themed OCs, '''i.e. Wonka children. That'd be unfair. *Only '''one entry' per person, but if you desire more candy-themed outfits feel free to draw 'em. *Don't be upset should you not win! I'm already super flattered if you decide to enter, so that should be prize enough--But everyone gets something! *Any further questions? Hugo and I would be happy to answer, so do feel free to ask. Prizes Now for, undoubtably, the most exiting part: What you're getting out of this! FIRST PRIZE is one story starring two of your OCs--Monster High or not--'of your choosing.' If you wish to use a non-MH OC for this, please provide the wiki page for them if they're on another wiki, or give me enough information so I may properly write them in-character. You will also obtain an incredibly tacky medal to place on your userpage and a custom letter from my co-host! SECOND PRIZE is one story starring one of your OCs--Monster High only--'of your choosing.' Which is still pretty good, all things considered. You, too, will also get an incredbily tacky medal, but it'll be less shiny then that first one. THIRD PRIZE is one story starring one of your OCs--Monster High only--'of my choosing.' That's still not horrible, right? It's like second prize, but with less control. You also get the esteemed incredibly tacky medal, which won't be actually made of metal at this point. More like...Shortbread cookies. Whoopee. And as an added bonus, EVERYONE WHO ENTERS will get a custom letter from one of my OCs of your choosing, including the currently-unmade Carlotta Samedi should you choose. It will be written in their own handwriting font and will have a picture of their own personal favorite sweet! Please state who you would like the letter from with your entry, or at the results post on the 24th. Entries Jazz's SS Contest Entrie.png|Maura Delusory (Jasmine321) Neonella.jpg|Neonella (Admin146) Elissabat.png|Slendergirl (Inibi Uchiha) S-U-G-A-R, Jump Into Your Racing Car.png|Olivia Trivial (MissGeek) Screen Shot 2014-06-07 at 6.40.10 PM.png|Silver Night (Mk marvelgirl) Katy- Just a spoon full of sugar~.jpg|Katy von Buttons (Scary Fairytale Magic) CANDY MOUNTAIN AIRA! CANDY MOUNTAIN!.png|Aria Roma (Blue-Ribbonz) Sweet!Carmela.png|Carmela Fox (Piplupgirl123) Skittles.jpg|Maya Sparks (Solarius Balasar) LilianFazerdress.png|Lilian Nature (PinkCuppy14) SweetSugar.png|Sugar van Cubus (Bigrika) Sweet Laura.png|Laura Cubus (Draculaura.Clawd) Sweet.png|Ethel Doctor (EvieAndTheBestEverCharmingFamily) Category:Blog posts